1. Object of the Invention
The pathology called Deep Vein Thrombosis—DVT—commonly known as “coach class syndrome”—consists in the formation of blood clots in the lower limbs. To avoid this problem, some transport companies are removing seats in order to give passengers more room to walk around inside the vehicle that is transporting them.
With the present invention it would be unnecessary to remove seats or modify the interior design of planes. The same would apply to trains and buses. Moreover, the incidence of this disease and the cost of flight insurance would be reduced, thus lowering the cost of plane tickets.
The quality of work would also be optimized in factories and production lines by allowing physical activity, improving the quality of life for workers, and avoiding the possibility of suffering deep vein thrombosis in the lower limbs. This is an invention that improves the quality of life and also prolongs it.
2. Prior Art
There are different solutions in the market to avoid Deep Vein Thrombosis—DVT—. Among these are, for example, different types of small vein pacemakers which are placed inside the socks and whose electrodes stimulate the veins with small shocks so that the blood may return to the heart in a normal way. Another type of apparatus may be the one used by Huntleigh, which consists in an inflated cushion—known as “airgym”—that allows passengers to move their legs on the seat itself by placing the cushion under their feet, thus allowing to move them throughout the trip. This device is very easy to use and consists in two compartments joined by a tube and a valve. The idea is to push the air from one compartment into the other, but the device does not meet specialists' recommendations.
A device called “sky-runner” has been presented at the Patent Office in Spain under registry number P200100211. The system is of a small size and has been designed to be placed in the lower back side of passenger airplane seats. This apparatus allows passengers to practice only one of the movements recommended to prevent DVT symptoms. The invention has two pedals where passengers place their feet and a device that offers resistance to forward movement. The device may be used in a fixed position to allow the passenger to rest or as a system to do exercises or therapeutic cycling gym by allowing the independent movement of both feet.
DVT mainly affects passengers on long trips, where the great difficulty in moving the feet increases the chances of blood clot formation in the legs, which may then move to the lungs or brain generating painful or highly dangerous conditions.
At present, in order to minimize the risks of deep vein thrombosis, airlines recommend that passengers should take a short walk every two hours or do simple exercises in the most spacious areas of the plane, such as crouching or contracting the leg muscles from time to time while they stay in their seats, since this facilitates deep vein circulation. They also suggest drinking small quantities of water at regular intervals with the aim of preventing dehydration. They even recommend taking some aspirin, as long as it is not contra-indicated for other reasons, since this drug has anticoagulant effects. However, these recommendations are not easy to follow due to security reasons.
Abundant bibliography on different research projects may be found in, for example, Kraaijenhagen R. A., Haverkamp D., Koopman M. M., Prandoni P., Piovella F., Buller H. R., “Travel and Risk of Venous Thrombosis”, Lancet, Oct. 28, 2000; 356 (9240): 1492-3 [Kesteven P. L. “Traveller's Thrombosis”, Thorax, August 2000; 55 Suppl 1:s32-6. Arfvidsson B., Eklof B., Kistner R. L., Masuda E. M., Sato D. T., “Risk Factors for Venous Thromboembolism Following Prolonged Air Travel. Coach Class Thrombosis”, Hematol. Oncol. Clin. North. Am., April 2000; 14(2):391-400, ix [Rege K. P., Bevan D. H., Chitolie A., Shannon M. S., “Risk Factors and Thrombosis after Airline Flight”, Thromb. Haemost., June 1999; 81(6):995-6. Ferrari E., Chevallier T., Chapelier A., Baudouy M., “Travel as a Risk Factor for Venous Thromboembolic Disease: a Case-Control Study”, Chest, February 1999; 115(2):440-4.
Consequently, and taking into consideration that, according to DVT specialists, the only valid movements to prevent thrombosis and reduce the risk of clots are two movements, a lateral “adduction-abduction” movement of the ankle and a “bending and extending” movement of the foot with knee elevation, the gym apparatus of the present invention allows the user to perform only those movements recommended by specialists and solves the problem to a great extent, thus allowing the passenger to follow all medical advice without moving from the seat. Moreover, by the only contact of the legs in a fixed position on the device of the present invention, vein “collapse” due to compression in the backside of the knee is avoided.